narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sasukiya Kakerui
"Of course, I do! If you really work hard for something you truly want, then you surely will achieve it!" Appearance Sasukiya is fair skinned, with red hair and blue eyes, a typical appearance for a Kakerui. She wears her hair down and had her bangs cleanly side swept. Later in Part III, she cut her hair when taking on the alias of Yuudai. File:Sasukiya Part 1 render.jpeg|Sasukiya in Part I of SNS File:Sasukiya_Part_2_render_.jpeg|Sasukiya in Part II of SNS. File:Sasukiya_akatsuki_.jpeg|Sasukiya in her Akatsuki Attire/Part 3. File:Sasukiya_part_4_render.jpeg|Sasukiya in the Epilogue of SNS. In part 1, she wears a straight navy dress with a winged Uchiha symbol on the bottom (represents the Uchiha Clan and the wings represent the Kakerui clan), in which the neckline is similar to Sakura's outfit in part one. In part two, she wears a blue t-shirt, and greyish-brown shorts. Later, she wears an Akatsuki cloak after joining the Akatsuki. After leaving the Akatsuki, she cuts her hair to a shoulder length. For her age, she was considered short, being that she was at a 14-15 year old’s height at age 19. In adulthood, Sasukiya's attire consists of a navy sleeveless top that exposes her navel, the back of which falls to her knees. She also wears greyish-brown pants, sometimes dark teal or white, and dark sandals. She remains her short haircut and bang style. Abilities Taijutsu Throughout her life, Sasukiya was never that great at taijutsu. She could use taijutsu for defensive purposes, but never as a main technique. She was able to improve with Hisoka's help, but still was only used for defensive purposes. Kekkei Genkai While inheriting the Sharingan from her father, she also inherited the Sand Manipulation Technique. Being an Uchiha Kakerui mix, Sasukiya can use Fire Release Techniques. During some of her younger ages, she developed a jutsu combining fire and sand to create a chakra infused kunai(s) and/or shuriken(s). Being infused with chakra, the glass tools are more sturdy than typical glass, and will not shatter easily. Having blood relations to Hitsuyona Kakerui, she is able to use the Life Release Kekkei Genkai, a Kekkei Genkai rare in the shinobi world, the others being Dekudan Iwatoshi, Asebei Hoshigaki, Amatera-Touka Koyoi, and Hisoka. The Glass Release and Life Release techniques are skills exclusive to her, Dekudan, Hisoka, Asebei, Amatera-Touka, and later her daughter, Sadari Uchiha. Ninjutsu Ninjutsu is one of Sasukiya’s fighting styles, and one of the two main ones, the other being Bukijutsu. Sasukiya’s main jutsu are the Glass Release styles, and the Fire Release Styles. She also uses her Sharingan, but mainly for genjutsu. From Itachi, she learned the Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique, Early Sacrifice, Fire Release: Great Fire Ball Technique, and Summoning Technique (Crow) from not only Itachi, but Shisui helped too. From Hisoka, she was taught how to fight with a kunai like a dagger and she was taught the Ressurection Jutsu. From herself, she learned the Disabling Technique and the Glass Release Techniques. She also taught herself many genjutsu, most notable her Disabling genjutsu. Genjutsu Sasukiya’s best technique. Acquiring the Mangekyo Sharingan, she can use Tsukuyomi, the Mangekyo she required after experiencing the death of Hisoka. She doesn’t only use Tsukuyomi, she can use other various genjutsu to confuse opponents, transfer information, or temporarily disable an opponents functions to stay conscious, causing them to be unconscious for as long as maximum four to five days. Sasukiya is able to recognize genjutsu, and release them quickly, possibly because her sensei, Hisoka, would put her in genjutsus to train her, and sometime punish her. Despite having access to Mangekyo abilities, Sasukiya is not noted for the usage of Mangekyo, since she barely uses them because of the toll it puts on the user. Bukijutsu Sasukiya was outstanding in bukijutsu after being trained by Ryosuke and Hisoka, typically using a kunai, a glass kunai, or an enhanced chakra glass kunai. According to Dekudan, she “fights with her kunai like a demon straight from hell”. She has good agility and speed, and can sneak upon her opponents to make a swift and painless kill, if she even has to kill. Ultimate Jutsus Resurrection (復活の術, Fukkatsu no Jutsu, Literally meaning: The Technique of Resurrection) Releasing this technique takes a lot of chakra, and requires two people, or a single person with the chakra amount of two people, to use, and you can only use this technique once in a lifetime. This technique, unlike the Edo Tensei, revives the person completely. Also, unlike the Edo Tensei, the Resurrection technique does not require a living sacrifice. Glass Release: Glass Storm This is Sasukiya’s Ultimate Jutsu. This fuses chakra infused fire and sand, creating glass shards that rain down on her opponent(s). If the shards of glass pierce you, you die. If a single shard of glass cuts you, the chakra turns itself into quick-killing poison, and enters your system. Either way, if a glass shard hits you, you will die. Sasukiya barely uses this, because she doesn’t like to resort to killing her opponent. Status Part I Chapters 1-4: Beginning and First Missions Sasukiya Kakerui graduated the academy at age eleven, and was put on Team Five alongside Hoshiro Hatake and Sukuro Inuzuka, their sensei being Ryosuke Takashi. After a month of being a genin, Sasukiya and Team 5 are assigned a mission outside of Konoha to escort Yu'mi Kakerui, Sasukiya's birth mother, and the famous young Nikusui Itami, last of the Itami clan and bearer of the powerful Tsumigan. On their way to Sunagakure, Sasukiya, Team 5, and the two kunoichi they are escorting meet a shinobi called Anouki Onga, who just happened to be the same person who killed Izanagi Uchiha, Sasukiya's birth father. A fight breaks out between Anouki and Yu'mi turning the simple escort mission into a higher ranking mission that Genin shouldn't be in. In the end, Team 5 managed to end their mission successfully, but Yu'Mi Kakerui was killed for it. Sasukiya and Team 5 are given a new escort mission, and Sasukiya's younger sister, Reya, comes along with them. They are to escort a medical nin called Sara Kiruku back to Misaki Island. On the way there, Sasukiya receives a message saying she shouldn't trust Sara, which causes her to become suspicious of her. Once arrived at Misaki Island, Sara takes Hoshiro to talk to him privately, and then reveals herself as Orochimaru after placing a curse mark on Hoshiro. The, Hoshiro's true identity is too revealed as Samihade Yuki, brother of Teiyuna and Kiyari Yuki. Sasukiya attempts to fight Orochimaru for the first time, and is knocked out, afterwards awakening her Sharingan. When she awoke with her Sharingan, she used her new jutsu, the Glass Release: Glass Rain Technique to fend off Orochimaru, in which he left afterwards. On the way back to Konoha, Sasukiya obtained a new friend, Kiko, as well as learning the new knowledge about one of her current friends. Chapters 5-9: Chunin Exams Sasukiya and Team 5 have enrolled in the Chunin Exams as participants. While waiting outside until the first exam begins, they meet three Amegakure shinobi by the names of Touka Koyoi, Iyura Koyoi, and Shirohai Koyoi. Two of the Koyoi siblings, Iyura and Touka, are known across the shinobi nations as the feared Amegakure Sociopath and the Poison Raindrop. When Touka seems to show interest in Sasukiya, as news about her has spread farther than Misaki Island, Sasukiya's interest in Touka rises as well. When Team 5 enters room 301, they are greeted by a seemingly mischievous kunoichi called Akemi. Akemi threatens Sasukiya as she did with Touka before hand by telling her that the name Akemi will be remembered by not how she fights but by what she does. Sasukiya pays no attention to the threat, underestimating Akemi. Seconds later, Team 5 meets Madara Hogoshi, a young genin who cares for respect more than anything else, and then meets the first exams proctor, Kiyari Yuki. After the first exam ends, the passing genin are lead into the second exam, proctored by Shen-Megami Takashi, the sister of Ryosuke Takashi. In their second exam, they are given trials similar to the ones that Naruto and his team later have. Within hours of their first day, Team 5 comes across Team Kayui of Kirigakure. Sasukiya and her Team fight off Team Kayui, taking their scroll in the process. When three days have already passed since the second exam began, Team 5 is close to reaching the final tower, both scrolls with them. Team 5 is ambushed by Team Surajin, and is about to fail, as Samihade and Sukuro were knocked unconscious and Sasukiya was restrained with Gentai's water whip, but then the Koyoi siblings come to rescue them, Touka who has been spectating Team 5's actions for the past few days. Upon reaching the tower, they are met with Kiyari Yuki, and then joined with Shen-Megami and the Koyoi siblings. Touka calls Sasukiya out of the building to chat with her, and then thanks Sasukiya for making her feel human and not a living war tool by showing her the kindness she did when they first met. Upon the start of the Final Exams, a preliminary exam is held to limit the amount of passing shinobi. During this exam, Sasukiya is matched up against Teiyuna Yuki, an old enemy of hers. Part II Work in Progress Part III Work in Progress Part IV Work in Progress The Last Work in Progress Road to Ninja Work in Progress Trivia • Sasukiya is derived from the Danish name Saskia meaning “Valley of Light”. The name was not intended to be a play off of Sasuke. •Sasukiya is the first Uchiha Kakerui. • Sasukiya was originally going to be a Sunagakure nin without a storyline, and her name was going to be Kiya of Suna. • The last name Kakerui was based off the anime Kakegurui • According to the databook(s) : • Her hobbies are training, and hanging out with Dekudan, Amatera-Touka, Itachi, Sasori, and Deidara • Her favorite foods are Mochi, and Dango(s) • She has completed a total of 52 missions • Sasukiya’s favorite phrase is “Never give up on anyone who means something to you” (あなたに何かを意味する人を決して放棄しないでください, Anata ni nanika o imi suru hito o kesshite hōki shinaide kudasai) her favorite word is “loyalty” (chuugi 忠義). • Sasukiya’s Akatsuki ring is attached to a string around her neck, and it reads 光 (hikari) “light”. •Sasukiya's story, Untold: Sasukiya of the Sharingan, is currently a work in progress fanfiction series: Part One https://www.deviantart.com/ciakaneki34/art/Sasukiya-of-the-Sharingan-Part-1-809381986 Part 2 [] Part 3 [] Part 4 [] • Both Sasukiya and Dekudan's Akatsuki Rings are not linked to the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path, which is why they do not where them on a certain finger, rather on a string around their necks. • According to her status chart, Sasukiya is 1.5 away from being as powerful as Itachi on her third mark. • Despite the fact that Sasukiya was technically half Uchiha by blood, Itachi was not ordered to kill her, because she was not recognized as a true Uchiha. Category:DRAFT